


Feels like Heaven to me

by LadyNobody



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic, and kisses him softly, fudou understands, kidou struggles with being himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: “You showed me feelings I’ve never felt before and yeah, the rules say our emotions don’t comply, but we’ll defy the rules until we die, together. You don’t have to always be alone, you know?”





	Feels like Heaven to me

At first it was just a light pain in his chest,  
An heavy sigh far from indiscrete ears,  
An heavy sigh far from indiscrete ears,

Then it got worst.

Kidou always believed that his googles were the perfect, unwavering shield behind which he could hid himself and his emotions, but truth was, that he always let his guard down when he thought no one was looking.

But he was, constantly, and it hurt.

It hurt because he didn’t want to overstep any boundary, didn’t want to crush any of the walls Kidou obviously wanted to stay between them.

He wanted to respect all of his silent wishes and yet-

“I’m sorry”

Those words were stuck on repeat inside his head, making him curl under the sheets and shed tears behind closed doors.

Why something so easy had to be so hard for them?  
For him?  
He hated seeing Kidou so hurt and scared.  
It wasn’t right and if only he had asked him he would’ve said yes.  
Then one day he had had enough.  
His heart was aching, his mind a mess and his soul screaming.

So he reached out, on their way back home.

There were stars reflecting in those red, well hidden eyes, and he loved the view even if he couldn’t see it.

His hands cupped his cheeks, preventing him to run away.

God he was so beautiful-

_**“Me too”** _

Maybe he was being too vague, but he knew that Kidou would understand.

They always understood each other.

He got closer, letting his fingers slip through his dreads while he tried to convey all his feelings in one, piercing stare.

_“You showed me feelings I’ve never felt before and yeah, the rules say our emotions don’t comply, but we’ll defy the rules until we die, together. You don’t have to always be alone, you know?”_

He was holding his breath, Fudou could see it.

His whole body started to slightly shake, so he did the only thing he had always desired to.

He held him tight, with the moon and the stars as his witness, he swore to himself that he would have never let him go.

_“The world may disapprove, but my world is only you, so-“_

He kissed him, softly, feeling both their hearts come to a stop.

And he told himself that the world just became a bit more blurry, his eyes weren’t watering at all when he finally broke the kiss and mastered up the courage to slowly get rid of those damned googles.

The world was so blurry that even Kidou’s eyes looked like ponds-

_“And if we’re sinners then it feels like heaven to me”_


End file.
